Luna's Infinite Wisdom
by MinionsOfTheNachoArmyUnite
Summary: Draco's Head Boy. Hermione's Head Girl. Same old story, right? Wrong. There's still a little thing called 'seven-year hatred' between them. Too bad all the other Gryffindors have buried the hatchet already. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Hi people.

So, I've been reading some Dramione lately and I noticed there's quite a few Head Boy/Girl stories out there. Don't get me wrong, I quite like them, but in most of them one- if not both- of them are at least slightly OOC. So, this is my take on those kinds of stories while still being Dramione (Well, at least the bottom line is Dramione.). I haven't quite decided if it is a parody or not.

**Title: **Luna's Infinite Wisdom **  
**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Draco/Hermione, Luna

**Warnings:** Mentions sex.

**Summary:** Draco's Head Boy. Hermione's Head Girl. Same old story, right? Wrong. There's still a little thing called 'seven-year hatred' between them. Too bad all the other Gryffindors have buried the hatchet already.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, all was finally right at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Friends were laughing and conversing with each other. Students and teachers alike were enjoying a hearty breakfast in the Great Hall. Children were getting horribly wounded and then cured in the Hospital Wing. Yes, the war could change many things, but these small traditions engraved in the school had been tested by time, and would not be broken easily.

Another such tradition was much less time-tested, but seemingly just as difficult to break, if not more so- the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, complaining about the wayward Head boy who also just happened to be sharing a common room with her, Draco Malfoy.

"That- that _boy_." She began her rant, only earning a few sighs from her Gryffindor friends. True, they certainly didn't _like_ Malfoy, but all of them had become much more civil towards all of the Slytherins, and them in return. And, frankly, her frequent rants were just… too frequent, basically. Yeah, it was fun to complain about him every day for maybe a month, but by now, it had just gotten old.

"Do you know what happened this morning? Hmm?" she seemed to ask the table at large, but only one of her best friends, Ron Weasley, had the guts to attempt to answer the probably rhetorical question.

"Let me guess- Malfoy did something simply unforgivable that you will never, ever be able to forgive him for?" He said sarcastically, using the exact same words she had at the end of a few days earlier. Then, in his normal conversation voice, "Really, Hermione, he's not nearly as bad as you make him out to be."

A few months ago, hearing Ron Weasley defend Draco Malfoy towards Hermione would have gotten the school wondering where Voldemort could _possibly_ get a winter coat this time of year, because Hell had surely frozen over. Now, if there was a possibility of getting her to shut up for a bit, they would gladly accept this method without complaint.

Of course, though, it was all in vain. Hermione simply glared at Ron for a moment while saying, "If you don't have anything constructive to say during this conversation (someone down the table laughed at her choice of words), don't say anything at all."

Then, she was back and stronger then ever. "So, I go into his room this morning, to make sure he's up and ready to go to classes, like any roommate would in my situation. And when I open the door, what do I find but him still in bed, with Pansy Parkinson, both of them naked?"

This time, it was Harry who tried to calm the annoyed brunette down a bit "Hermione, they're both adults now, it's not against the law for them to sleep together. And it's not like you-"

Hermione shot him The Look and barreled on. "So they wake up when they hear the door opening. And then, he gives me the smirk he always uses and just says 'Like what you see, Granger?'" Her voice got slightly deeper, imitating his voice, "And Pansy was _right next to him._ Want to know what I said? I'll tell you what I said. I said-"

Luna Lovegood chose that moment to give Hermione her two cents on the subject. "I think you should sleep with him."

All of the Gryffindors were rightfully shocked at this. Of course, they had all thought of it on occasions (Because, why else would she want to talk about him every moment of every day?), but even they, with their bravery, would rather watch Filch and Snape make out then actually say it to Hermione's face.

And even the brains of the Golden Trio herself was floored by the comment. She recovered quickly, though, and, with a look that said she was clearly out for blood, she simply asked in a dangerous voice, _"What?" _

Luna, oblivious to said voice, said slightly shocked, "You've never noticed? Come now, Hermione, whenever the two of you are within ten feet of each other the UST is deafening." And then she walked off to sit with the other Ravenclaws. Looking at her, one would not believe that she single-handedly screwed up the delicate balance that practically everyone in the school had been working so hard to keep.

Hermione, no longer in shock and only slightly angry for the moment, thought about this for a moment before asking her friends "Does she have a point, or is she just being her normal loony self?"

Harry, quickly deciding that the two options here was either lying or pain, made an excuse for he, Ron, and Ginny, saying that they had Quidditch practice. Unfortunately, this left Neville to tell Hermione the inevitable.

In her anger quickly rising at his delay at answering, she barely even noticed that the look on his face looked peculiarly like one he wore all through their First Year- scared, wary, slight self-hatred. For Neville was anything but a liar.

* * *

**A/N:** So, good? Bad? Thoughts?

Review?

Thanks for reading.


End file.
